Bioprosthetic valves have been developed that attempt to mimic the function and performance of a native valve. Flexible leaflets are fabricated from biological tissue such as bovine pericardium. In some valve designs the biological tissue is sewn onto a relatively rigid frame that supports the leaflets and provides dimensional stability when implanted. Although bioprosthetic valves can provide excellent hemodynamic and biomechanical performance in the short term, they are prone to calcification and cusp tears, among other failure modes, requiring reoperation and replacement.
Attempts have been made to use synthetic materials, such as polyurethane, among others, as a substitute for the biological tissue, to provide a more durable flexible leaflet prosthetic valve, herein referred to as a synthetic leaflet valve (SLV). However, synthetic leaflet valves have not become a valid valve replacement option since they suffer premature failure, due to, among other things, suboptimal design and lack of a durable synthetic material.
A number of fabrication techniques have been used to couple the leaflets to a frame, including sewing individual leaflets to the frame (biological and synthetic), and for synthetic leaflets only, injection molding and dip coating a polymer onto the frame. In many cases, the resulting leaflet is supported on the frame and defines a flap having a mounting edge where the leaflet is coupled to the frame and a free edge that allows the flap to move. The flap moves under the influence of fluid pressure. In operation, the leaflets open when the upstream fluid pressure exceeds the downstream fluid pressure and close when the downstream fluid pressure exceeds the upstream fluid pressure. The free edges of the leaflets coapt under the influence of downstream fluid pressure closing the valve to prevent downstream blood from flowing retrograde through the valve.
Valve durability under the repetitive loads of the leaflets opening and closing is dependent, in part, on the load distribution between the leaflet and the frame. Further, substantial load is encountered on the leaflet when in the closed position. Mechanical failure of the leaflet can arise, for example, at the mounting edge, where the flexible leaflet is supported by the relatively rigid frame. The repetitive loads of leaflet opening and closing leads to material failure by fatigue, creep or other mechanism, depending in part on the leaflet material. Mechanical failure at the mounting edge is especially prevalent with synthetic leaflets.
There remains a need for a more durable flexible leaflet prosthetic valve.